custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Narkz
"What can you infer?" "That's my line kid, don't wear it out." - Narkz and Ajak, Sweet, Sweet Revenge Toa Narkz is a Toa of air on Atax Nui. History Matoran Little is known about Narkz's past other than that he was handpicked and trained by the TPF to be a Toa and one of their agents. He became a Toa and was sent on missions. Unlike most agents, though, he did not recieve a partner, for reasons even he still doesn't know. Sweet, Sweet Revenge Narkz was sent on a mission to help fellow TPF agent Ajak stop the rogue Makuta Avorax from tearing down the city's power plant, a source many people were extremely dependent on since it was one of the last energy sources in the city after the Great Cataclysm. Avorax escaped after a brief skirmish and Ajak was wounded. Ajak and Narkz were targeted by two assassins while being patched up in the local hospital, Radahrak and Kahu, both hired by Avorax. Radarhak got away while Kahu was beaten by Narkz. Narkz's powers of telepathy with his Suletu then suddenly went wild, making everything in the room pile on Kahu, presumably knocking him out, but he escaped when Narkz wasn't looking. Ajak and Narkz then exited the hospital only to be extremely surprised by Ajak's sudden armor transformation. However Makuta Avorax came out of nowhere to do battle with Narkz. Avorax was destroyed, but some of his antidermis entered Narkz. The War The piece of Avorax's soul caused the illusion that Narkz was insane, and made him track the other being with Avorax's antidermis inside of them: Verill. Narkz attacked Verill, but a Toa named Warmek interfered to warn him about a war. Narkz ignored Warmek to go find Verill, and he did. Narkz chased him until he got to the top of a building, where the antidermis of Avorax reformed. Narkz was buried under some rubble, and when he woke up, he was in a hospital. A loud noise caught his attention, and Narkz went outside to see Tidal Waves tearing through Atax Nui. Following them was an army. Suddenly Narkz began to feel strange and slipped out of consciousness. Forgotten Revenge coming soon The Spirit of Revenge coming soon The Road Home coming soon Trivia *Narkz's original design is based on the Crustainax armor upgrade designs of Ganon and Imydrex. *Narkz is my self-MOC *Narkz is one of my most complex MOCs in his upgraded form that was recently built. Equipment and Powers Narkz was originally given a blade and plasma charged gun when he was hired by the TPF. In Forgotten Revenge he has no weapons and instead relies on using his air powers combined with the powers of his Kanohi Suletu. Narkz has mastered his Suletu over the years and is able to use it not only to read minds, but as a weapon as well. He can shoot psychic blasts, propell and move objects, and combine its powers with hand-to-hand combat or his elemental powers. Narkz is okay with a blade but over time has preffered to use hand-to-hand combat mixed with his air powers and Suletu. He is a big fan of using guns, however. He feels that they can be more effective do to their long range. Redesign Info The spikes and silver upper arm pieces were removed because I felt that Narkz copied Ganon too much in his design. Skrall leg armor pieces were added too the bottoms of his arms to bring out more black. A piece was added uner the very bottom of his chest piece to eliminate the awkward space there. he has armor on both sides of his arms and legs. There is a small Visorak leg piece on his back to bring out more green in his otherwise mostly black backside. I have spent more time editing and upgrading and even building narkz than any other MOC I have produced, the only exception maybe being Kahu's furtherly mutated from. Appearances *Sweet, Sweet Revenge *Forgotten Revenge *The Spirit of Revenge *The Road Home Category:Toa Category:Minifig625